The 1988 Congressional funding for the Human Genome Project promises to deliver knowledge with great promise to solve many human problems. At the same time, new technologies that may be developed may also cause ethical, social, and legal problems. State governments will by necessity be at the forefront of facing and resolving these problems in their legislatures and executive departments. It is critical that policy makers in both the legislative and executive branches of the 50 states be introduced to and taught about the human genome initiative, and the problems and benefits it may bring. Thus, the purpose of this proposal is to educate state policy makers about the Human Genome Project, and to stimulate their interest and increase their knowledge about the social, ethical, and legal implications of the research. The project will be guided by an Review Committee of scientists, state officials, and other distinguished professionals. To accomplish the project's purpose, we propose a series of four regional meetings on the subject, in conjunction with our existing meetings of regional and national organizations of state officials. In addition, we propose to produce a "State Government Policy Maker's Guide to the Human Genome Project," which will introduce lay officials to the Project, and serve as a primer for the four meetings. The four meetings will each be designed for 30-50 state officials, both elected and appointed. officials to be invited will include state legislators (House Speakers, Senate President Pro Tem, chairs of health, criminal justice, social welfare, science/technology, insurance, etc. committees from both chambers), state executives (Governors, their aides, Attorneys General, executives from the departments-of health, criminal justice, state planning, insurance regulation, social welfare). The aforementioned "Guide" will be written by various authors, primarily recognized scientists, who are suggested by the Review Committee, and who will also serve as-speakers for the various regional meetings. The meetings will be followed by Proceedings, which will be distributed widely in state governments and to other interested parties.